Blue Rose
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Kau tahu arti mawar biru?


**Yoyoyoyo, what's up, minna? Kembali bersama saya si ganteng dari gua hantu. #plaakkk**

**Jangan tatap saya dengan tatapan itu karena saya belum berhasil melanjutkan ff Arrogant Master and Lunatic Servant. Entah kenapa otak saya mandek untuk melanjutkannya sementara ini. Apa lagi libur panjang yang membuat saya malas melakukan apapun termasuk menulis. Karena anime baru bermunculan. Dan...Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus udah adaaaaaa! Ending songnya itu lho bikin envy! Yuhuuu~~~ *tarik Kou* dan saya lagi suka anime Ao Haru Ride sama Tokyo Ghoul. XD *gak ada yang Tanya***

**Okelah dari pada saya banyak bacot, mending langsung mulai aja ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**~Blue Rose~**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, et cetera.**

**Enjoy this story and don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dahulu kala hiduplah seorang pria yang bergelar profesor. Wajahnya begitu rupawan di tambah dengan iris matanya yang lebih indah dari _ruby_ dan kulitnya putih seputih salju. Tidak hanya itu, pria ini begitu cerdas dan semua orang hormat padanya. Penemuan-penemuan baru miliknya selalu laku keras, bahkan ratu dan pejabat-pejabat tinggi kerajaan sangat memuji ciptaannya. Namun meskipun kesempurnaan menghampirinya, ia masih saja seorang diri tanpa pendamping. Ia adalah Profesor Sebastian Michaelis.

Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat cantik jelita ketika ia berjalan-jalan disekitar telaga dekat rumahnya. Orang itu berambut kelabu dan bertubuh mungil. Dan sang profesor pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…

Sang profesor menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendekati orang tersebut. Profesor itu mendekat terus sampai orang itu menyadari ada yang datang kearahnya dan ia menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Seketika, sang profesor terpesona akan iris matanya yang begitu indah berwarna _sapphire_ yang senada dengan dalamnya lautan.

Profesor itu menatap orang di depannya dengan seksama. Ia merasa aneh melihat orang di depannya itu. Ya, orang itu aneh karena di cuaca yang begitu dingin ia seorang diri menelusuri hutan untuk sampai ke telaga, dengan memakai _dress_ tidur berwarna sama dengan biru laut yang ia rasa tak cukup untuk memberikan kehangatan di cuaca ini. Dan juga tanpa kain penghangat.

"Di cuaca dingin seperti ini tidak baik memakai _dress_ setipis itu, _Lady_." Ujar sang profesor penuh kekhawatiran. Orang yang dikhawatirkan situ berdecak kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "Ada yang salah, _Lady_?"

"Ya salah karena aku ini laki-laki! Tch!" Jawab pemuda bertubuh mungil itu masih dengan kesal.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau cantik dan kupikir kau seorang _lady_."

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu terdiam sambil menatap telaga. Apa yang di pikirkan sang pemuda, profesor itu tidak tahu. Profesor tampan itu mencoba berdiri di sebelah pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia membuka jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya kepada sang pemuda.

"_Dress_ setipis itu tidak menghangatkanmu, emmm…"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." Sang profesor terkejut karena pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya ingin mengetahui nama si cantik ini. "Terima kasih." Dan profesor itu tersenyum.

"Aku…Sebastian Michaelis."

Profesor bernama Sebastian itu begitu penasaran dengan sosok cantik yang kini disampingnya itu. Rasanya tak akan bosan untuk menatapnya begitu lama. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh kulit pemuda disampingnya itu atau sekedar membelai rambut kelabunya yang kelihatan sangat lembut itu.

Tapi…bila dilihat lebih dalam lagi, pancaran mata si kelabu itu begitu sendu dan begitu suram meskipun masih saja tetap indah. Pemuda itu terus menatap telaga itu dalam diamnya.

"Ciel, apa yang kau lakukan di telaga milikku?" Tanya sang profesor.

"Ah maaf, aku tinggal di rumah sakit yang berada tepat di sebelah telaga ini jika melewati hutan sebentar kearah utara. Aku tak tahu telaga ini milikmu, tuan." Jawab Ciel dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Tapi telaga ini begitu indah…jadi tanpa berpikir panjang aku kemari."

"Tidak masalah. Kau boleh kemari kapan saja. Hanya kau. Tentunya jangan memakai _dress_ saja."

Begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Pertemuan yang membuat dada mereka berdua berdebar kencang dan saling memikirkan ketika mereka berpisah sejenak. Bagi sang profesor, masih ada hari esok untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Setelah hari itu, mereka sering bertemu di telaga yang mempertemukan mereka. Mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara keduanya.

"Jadi kau seorang profesor?" Tanya sang pemuda.

"Ya. Kau tak tahu?"

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu mengangguk,"aku tak pernah keluar seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Kau memangnya sakit apa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam dan tidak berbicara lagi sampai mereka kembali berpisah sejenak ke tempat mereka seharusnya pulang. Kadang…sang profesor berpikir bahwa masih banyak hal yang di sembunyikan sang pemuda kecilnya itu meskipun mereka telah dekat. Namun rasa penasarannya harus ia telan mentah-mentah karena setelah bertanya yang ia dapatkan adalah bungkamnya pemuda itu dan tidak mau berbicara lagi sampai mereka berpisah lagi. Dan sang profesor berharap pemuda kecilnya itu mau memberitahukannya meskipun ia harus menunggu.

Hari itu mereka bertemu lagi, dan sang profesor telah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk pemuda kecilnya itu.

"Ciel, bunga apa yang kau suka? Aku suka mawar putih. Hehehe…"

"Bunga ya? Emm…sepertinya tidak ada." Jawabnya. "Sebastian, apa kau tahu legenda mawar biru?"

Profesor itu menggeleng,"tidak."

"_FLOS Florum_ yang berarti bunga dari segala bunga. Banyak orang yang penasaran dengan mawar biru. Bahkan ada orang yang berani membayar mahal bagi siapa yang menemukannya. Aku penasaran bunga itu. Sepertinya hebat!" Ucap pemuda kelabu itu antusias.

Profesor itu tersenyum kecut, memang sih beberapa hari yang lalu ia juga mendapat permintaan membuat mawar biru. Tapi ia menolak karena penelitian untuk bunga itu sangatlah lama.

Pria bernama Sebastian itu mengabaikan cerita Ciel lalu memenggenggam tangan mungil milik pemuda itu. Di tatapnya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ciel, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

Pemuda kecil itu merunduk, wajahnya terlihat terluka entah mengapa. Pelan-pelan ia menarik tangannya yang di genggam Sebastian. Tampak juga raut kecewa dan takut di tolak dari wajah Sebastian.

"Kalau kau bisa membawakanku mawar biru…dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Karena permintaan sang pujaan hati, Sebastian mencoba penelitiannya mengenai mawar biru. Berhari-hari ia habiskan di dalam laboratoriumnya tanpa menemui pujaan hatinya itu karena perjanjian mereka untuk tidak bertemu selama mawar itu belum jadi. Dengan berbekal keinginan untuk bertemu dan jawaban pemuda kelabu, pria yang memiliki rambut hitam pekat itu sangat fokus untuk menemukan bunga legenda itu.

Di lain tempat, Ciel masih sering pergi ke telaga. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kosong namun di kepalanya memori tentang Sebastian terus berpuar tiada henti. Pemuda kelabu itu rutin mendatangi telaga sampai di hari ke-29.

Di hari ke-30 malam, sang profesor ternyata berhasil menemukan mawar legenda itu. meskipun susah payah ia menemukannya, tapi ia bahagia karena tepat di hari ke-30 ini ia akan menerima jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hati pria itu. ia berlari ke telaga untuk menemui orang yang ia cintai begitu dalam. Tapi ketika ia sampai di telaga, pemuda kecil itu tak ada disana. Tak mau berprasangka buruk, ia berlari lagi ke rumah sakit yang Ciel ceritakan, tempat ia dirawat. Ketika sampai, sang profesor bertanya pada suster mengenai keberadaan Ciel dan mereka mengantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan di pojok koridor.

Dengan hati berdebar kencang antara takut, cemas dan senang bercampur jadi satu. Membuatnya serasa ingin meledak.

Perlahan, profesor Sebastian membuka pintu kamar itu dan memasukinya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Ciel begitu kurus dengan selang yang di pasang dimana-mana. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali, mata terpejam Ciel membuka perlahan. Dilihatnya Sebastian tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam dua tangkai mawar biru. Ciel tersenyum.

"Ka-kau berha-sil…" Ujar Ciel dengan susah payah. "Ma-mawarnya be-gitu in-dah. Ka-kau pas-ti sa-ngat ber-su-sah pa-yah mem-buatnya."

"Ciel, kau kenapa?!" Pekik Sebastian. Tampak raut kecewa dan terluka di wajahnya yang begitu tampan.

"Se-sebastian…a-aku akan mem-berikan ja-jawaban-ku. A-aku juga me-ncintamu. Ta-tapi ma-af…a-ku ti-dak bi-sa mene-rima ci-cintamu."

Sesudah itu, mata Ciel kembali terpejam. Sebastian tahu bahwa pejaman itu bukanlah Ciel yang tertidur sejenak dan mereka dapat kembali bertemu keesokan harinya. Ini berbeda, kali ini Ciel tertidur dalam damai untuk selamanya….

**xxx**

Pria bermata _crimson_ itu menghadiri pemakaman seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring dalam peti bertebarkan mawar putih. Bayangannya tentang pemuda itu muncul ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai mawar putih. Di hampirinyalah peti pemuda itu dan menyelipkan setangkai mawar biru buatannya di dada pemuda berparas cantik yang kini tengah tertidur dalam damai. Banyak orang yang memperhatikannya ketika ia menyelipkan mawar legenda tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Ciel, kau tahu apa arti mawar biru ini?" Diam tak ada jawaban. "Artinya aku sangat mencintaimu. Ini adalah bukti kesungguhan perasaanku padamu meskipun awalnya ku pikir mawar biru itu artinya ketidakmungkinan atau tak dapat disentuh. Kau pasti melihat betapa dalamnya cintaku melalui birunya mawar ini. Biru yang sama dengan warna matamu, biru yang sama dengan _dress_ yang kau pakai ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Biru yang menandakan keabadian cintaku padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba saatnya peti di turunkan kedalam tanah. Sebastian mengiringi pemakaman itu dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang mendalam.

Sejak hari itu, sang profesor tak pernah terlihat lagi. Rumahnya yang megah kini banyak sekali lumut dan tumbuhan menjalar di dindingnya. Rumah yang tadinya bersih dan indah kini menjadi berantakan dan tak terurus. Banyak para pencari mawar biru datang kerumahnya, namun mereka hanya menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur damai di atas tempat tidur dengan menggenggam sekuntum mawar biru yang telah layu. Dan mawar biru kembali menjadi legenda.

**xxx**

**~2014~**

"Seb, mawar biru yang kau tanam begitu indah!" Ujar seorang bersurai kelabu.

"Tentu, ini semua kupersembahkan untukmu. Kau tau arti mawar biru ini, Ciel?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya. "Memangnya apa?"

Sambil tersenyum pria beriris _ruby_ itu menjawab, "Artinya aku sangat mencintaimu. Mawar biru ini melambangkan kesungguhan perasaan dan keabadian. Sama seperti cintaku padamu."

"Tch! Kau itu terlalu gombal!"

Pria berambut hitam itu memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil dengan sayang sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Gimana? Gak jelas? T_T**

**Oke minta ripiyuuuu yaaa… :)**


End file.
